In the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as solar cells, the final device is separated into discrete elements or sections typically by scribing followed by fracturing or cracking the device. The present state of the art utilizes any of the known forms of scribing such as lasers, chemical etching and mechanical scribers. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,092 issued Sept. 29, 1981 for a description of a process for forming the interconnection of thin film solar cells using a laser for scribing one or more of the thin layers that comprise a solar cell. Mechanical scribers have not been too popular for this application because of the difficulty in controlling the cut into the materials to precise depths and widths. There is a need in the art for a mechanical scriber that can provide accurate cuts in depth and width into semiconductor surfaces such as surfaces of solar cells.